La Ronde's Devil
by Xenomorph-Queen
Summary: My first FanFic, plz read! It should be good...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Amusement park nightmare

La Ronde at night. People laughing, talking loudly, and many fireworks. It was an oddly warm night, and the fireworks bloomed in the starry sky. Something was climbing one of the roller coasters. People looked up and pointed, some screamed. The thing climbed to the tallest hill of the Monster, stood up, and roared. Everyone looked up, including the fireworks person. He shot one of the fireworks in the wrong direction, straight at the creature. Seeing a bright fiery thing heading straight for his chest, the thing dodged it. It looked down trying to spot the person who did that. Sidetracked, the creature didn't notice the roller coaster car heading straight for him. While standing back up, the car hit him. People screamed in fright, the thing went flying, banged the side of the coaster with a nasty crack, and landed on the soil a couple of seconds later. Security backed the crowd of, and paramedics rushed to the scene. The thing was trying to get back up, but they pushed him back down. It roared at them in anger, fighting to get out of their grasp. Seeing that it was much stronger than they were, the chief paramedic called for backup. Four more men ran to the scene and pushed the thing down. One of them took out a long needle and filled it with a powerful tranquilizer. Seeing the needle, the creature freaked, and fought with all his might, but there were too many.

"Give me his arm!" the paramedic with the needle shouted. Three of them held the things arm down, and the paramedic stabbed it into its arm. The creature roared, clearly pissed. The paramedics held him down as best they could. After a couple more minutes, the thing's movements weakened, and his struggling ceased. He finally fell limp. The 5 of the 8 paramedics stood up to catch their breath. The other three looked for injuries.

" He seems to have a couple of broken ribs." said one.

" And a broken scapula." replied another.

The chief analyzed the situation, and shouted,

"Alright then! Get him on a stretcher and let's bring him to the nearest hospital."

While they loaded the creature on a stretcher, the youngest of the group came up to the chief and asked.

" Sir, what's with the costume on this guy?"

" …I doubt it's a costume…"


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Destiny

Destiny woke up. She slowly opened her eyes, and got a flashback. Brakes screeching, a man screaming, and red, lots of red. She gasped, remembering the accident. Her father was driving, and her mother was in the passenger seat. They were dead now. Destiny looked around the room she was in. She then realized she was in her hospital room. A nurse walked in.

" Good morning! How are you feeling today?" she said.

" Like every other day I guess…different…"

" Oh come on, you're not that different."

Destiny looked at her with a sarcastic look.

" Sure, it's absolutely normal to have half of one leg, right?"

The nurse laughed.

" Fine, you're different, but at least you're alive, huh?

" Good point…I miss mom and dad…"

"…Here's your breakfast, oh and please hurry, you slept in. You have to do your exercises…"

She left the room. Destiny pulled the covers back. In the accident, her leg knee down was crushed. The damage was so great it was irreparable, so the doctors amputated it. She stood up using the help of crutches, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was very tall, 6'2", with blonde hair and bright green eyes. The missing leg made her look lopsided, because she tends to lean on her other leg. Destiny looked at her breakfast in disgust. She didn't like hospital food, who does? She glanced at the TV screen in the corner; Good Morning Canada was on.

" In other news," said the reporter " A disaster strikes at La Ronde. A large man with dread locks was standing on 'The Monster' last night. The man got struck by one of the cars, and came flying down. Police have captured the suspect, and he is now in hospital."

Destiny stared at the screen blankly, a man on The Monster?

" What a retard!" she thought out loud. A couple who was walking by stared at her. She blushed, and the couple left.

" No Destiny," she thought " you're the retard…" She laughed and turned the TV off. The nurse who took care of her walked in.

" So, how was breakfast?"

" You know my answer…" The nurse chuckled and followed Destiny out of the room. They walked through the crowded halls of the hospital. People moaned in pain, and she felt like the sterile white walls were staring at her. Two paramedics ran in with a child on the stretcher. His eyes were wide open, and you could feel the pain he was going through just looking at them. Destiny turned away into another hallway, towards the rehab center. When she opened the door, she could see the person waiting for her. It was a man, with a white blouse. He smiled a friendly yet professional smile.

" Hello Hagan," he always called her by her last name. " Ready to put on the leg?"

" As usual, you know I like to walk…"


End file.
